navyfield2eufandomcom-20200214-history
Stamina
Function of Stamina and Morale Stamina and Morale are the key factors for any officer to give a formidable performance. While Stamina relates to the physical condition of your officers, Morale relates to their mental state. The higher both are, the better the officer performs, meaning that the skills they learned have greater effects. While performing with 100% Stamina and 100% Morale is like a normal state, the performance decreases to just around 25% if Stamina & Morale each reach 50%. So keeping the balance is key to having efficient staff and claiming the victory. Impact on performance While Stamina is capped at 100%, Morale can be increased up to a max of 200%. Max Morale doesn't matter for the calculations, only current Morale does. The following table gives you an overview of how big the effect of 1 skill point is: MS 1.JPG|Stamina - Note: values are rounded and not 100% accurate. MS 2.JPG|Stamina - Note: values are rounded and not 100% accurate. MS 3.JPG|Morale - Note: values are rounded and not 100% accurate. MS 4.JPG|Morale - Note: values are rounded and not 100% accurate. You can see how Stamina & Morale work together on the performance of your officers: MS 5.JPG|You can see how Stamina and Morale work together on the performance of your officers MS 6.JPG|To give you a real example, this is the table for an officer at level 100 with 100 points in the Repair Speed Increase skill. Regeneration & Preservation Now, since you know how effective your officers can be, the more interesting question is: how do you make sure that they have always high Morale and Stamina? Stamina Stamina is reduced by each battle you participate in. Win: 3.6% - 4.4% Draw: 5.4% - 6.6% Loose: 7.2% - 8.8% Those rates are fixed. By using Corpsman and Advanced Corps you can reduce the loss up to 100%. Corpsman: 40% Note: each officer can only be equipped with 1 Corpsman Note: every officer can be equipped with 3 items max. Stamina regenerates every hour by 2%. Note: regeneration time depends on the deployment time of the officer. If he was deployed at 15:42, all regeneration times will be xx:42. Advanced Corpsman: 80% Note: each officer can only be equipped with 1 Advanced Corpsman Note: every officer can be equipped with 3 items max. Stamina regenerates every hour by 2%. '' '' Note: regeneration time depends on the deployment time of the officer. If he was deployed at 15:42, all regeneration times will be xx:42. Morale Morale is reduced very differently: The base is 2.7% - 3.3% Depending on your contribution and your losses, the reduction of Morale can differ. For example, for a bad round about 4%, or for a good round just 2%. By using Comrade and Patriot you reduce the loss up to 100%. Comrade: 30% Note: each officer can only be equipped with 1 Comrade. Note: every officer can be equipped with 3 items max. Patriot: 60% Note: each officer can only be equipped with 1 Patriot. Note: every officer can be equipped with 3 items max. Morale regenerates every hour by 1%, but can be increased up to 2% with a higher command ability. Note: regeneration time depends on deployment time of the officer. If he was deployed at 15:42, all regeneration times will be xx:42. In addition, you can increase your max. Morale from 100% to 200%, greatly enhancing the performance of your officers! For that you can use either: Basic Training or Advanced Combat Training Basic Training '''increases the max. Morale by 0.01% - 0.02%. It can fail but wil regenrate some Morale '''Advanced Combat Training increases the max. Morale by 0.01% - 0.05%. It can't fail Higher rates are possible with a bit of luck!